


When I'm Alone With You

by easycomeeasygo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubus Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Trope: Horny Devils, Trope: Spooky Seance, Trope: The Power of Blood, they fall in love okay, this is capital R Romantic, vaguely Victorian/Gothic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: Kun is lonely. He left his life, his friends, his love all in the city to heal alone. He knows he's lonely and can admit it, but now something is keeping him company. He doesn’t think he’s alone anymore.Old houses creak, settle, speak but not to the level his house does. These are noises that just don't sound like a house settling.He knows there’s something here with him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 180
Collections: NCT Spookfest Spring Scream





	When I'm Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing, i just thought jaehyun as an incubus that falls in love with kun would be neat!
> 
> unbeta'd

Kun’s old manor is the only thing that keeps him company. He came across the town by accident while searching for a way out of the city and finding the vacant house was the icing on the cake. As explained by the mayor, a man only a few years older than Kun himself, Yifan, the manor has been abandoned for about 5 years now, after the last owner died without any heirs.

The manor isn’t too overbearing, sat upon a hill just a 15-minute walk from the center of the town. It’s a modest 3 bedroom, with a kitchen that Kun can see himself cooking in frequently, a parlor, a living room, a study, and a beautiful library. There’s a fireplace in the living room that he can already imagine himself sitting in front of on chilly nights. There's ample room in both the living room and the library for Kun to set up his desk to write at. It has all the things that someone running away from everything would need.

The manor does need a bit of work and a lot of fixing up but it seems to be the distraction he needs.

Kun quickly becomes the town’s mystery — the man who suddenly appeared to live in the old abandoned home on the hill who rarely comes into town. He doesn’t mind being shrouded in mystery, in fact, it’s something that’s so bizarre to him that he almost relishes it now.

Everyone leaves him alone, which is exactly what he wants, never trying to figure out anything about him but are exceedingly kind to him nevertheless.

All of his attention goes to the manor. He fixes up the extra bedrooms for guests he never plans on having. His parlor is beautifully decorated for no one but him passing through on the rare occasion he leaves his home to get things from town. The library quickly gets filled with the books he's spent a lifetime collecting. The kitchen has teas he had imported from all over along with his own special blends he makes from tea leaves and herbs he buys in town. The weight of his past, of everything he's been trying to escape feels like it's finally dissipating.

-

Kun is lonely. 

He left his life, his friends, his love all in the city to heal alone. He knows he's lonely and can admit it, but now something is keeping him company.

He doesn’t think he’s alone anymore.

Old houses creak, settle, speak but not to the level his house does. There are noises that just don't sound like a house settling.

He knows there’s something here with him.

He’s not sure how to figure it out though. He spends the days he does go in town listening to what the townsfolk say around him when they think they can’t hear him. Unfortunately, it’s nothing helpful, mostly centered around him and nothing about the house he lives in.

-

A “spiritualist”, not a _real_ one, a distinction that is very easy for Kun to make, visits town and suddenly the townsfolk are obsessed with all things spiritualist: ghosts, the paranormal, a device someone referred to as a spirit board, used to communicate with spirits. Kun is surprised at how it’s taken so long for something like this to crawl its way into his little town. He remembers how it became all the rage back when he still lived in the city.

Kun almost wants to laugh at himself, at how hard he’s tried to escape his past but things keep creeping back in, thinking of how Ten had sent him a letter asking about visiting.

  
  


It’s gotten worse.

The creaks sound more and more like footsteps. He finds himself looking behind him, as if someone is standing there. A book or two will be out of place, as if someone had grabbed them to flip through. He wakes to the sensation of someone just having caressed his face, phantom warmth on his lips as if someone had just run their fingertips gently along them.

-

“I bet your house has spirits,” Chenle, one of the boys in town says. “Wait here.”

Chenle runs out of sight and comes back a few minutes later with a box.

“It’s a talking board, Kun-ge. You should use it and let me know if you find anything.”

Kun laughs, accepting the gift. “Did you try it?”

“Yes,” Chenle pouts, “But nothing happened. Perhaps you’ll have more luck than Jisung and I did.”

Kun immediately thinks of the footsteps that echo around the house. Perhaps indeed.

He waits a few days before deciding to use the ouija board.

He’s never personally used one or been involved in any type of seance, but he’s been told of various experiences with it. From nothing like what Chenle had told him, to darker, more horrifying things. It’s an odd part of his life to reckon with again.

Kun sets up the board on the table in the study. He lights a few candles and makes sure his mind is clear, full of good intentions.

He places his hand on the planchette and moves it to HELLO.

“Hello,” he says, “Am I alone here?”

Kun holds his breath as the planchette moves, his fingers barely touching it, to NO.

“Hello then. Will you tell me your name at least?”

The planchette begins to move. 

J-A-E-H-Y-U-N 

It spells it out slowly, deliberately as if making sure Kun knows what it says. His eyes widen.

“Thank you for telling me. What are you?”

The planchette moves again. 

C-O-M-P-A-N-I-O-N

“Companion? I suppose that is true. I’ve appreciated your company. I’m glad you’re here,” he says kindly, and he moves the planchette to GOOD-BYE and closes the session.

Jaehyun.

He doesn’t know what to do with the information. For whatever reason, he feels like he trusts him. He didn’t lie when he said he was glad he’s here, he _is_. Jaehyun makes him feel safe. He makes him feel comforted, his house is beginning to feel like a real home now, in part because Jaehyun is somewhere around. It doesn’t seem like the right reaction, the most sensible one to sharing his home with an unknown being, but it’s his truth.

  
  


After the session, Jaehyun is everywhere. Kun wonders what he is, what he wants with him. Eventually, he gives in to his curiosity. He goes through his books, including some more unsavory ones he keeps hidden, from what feels like lifetimes ago.

He reads all of the information about demons with Jaehyun in mind. Nothing seems right yet, nothing seems to match the way it feels when Jaehyun is around. It takes a while before he’s finally intrigued by an entry, about incubi. A sex demon, which should sound ridiculous but he just thinks of how Jaehyun referred to himself as a companion and how that would fit.

Kun is a lonely, lonely man. Heartbroken and recovering alone in a small town away from his pain. He’s the perfect target yet he’s not sure why he doesn’t feel like he’s in danger with Jaehyun lurking around his home. The floorboard near him creaks and he smiles softly.

“Hello,” he calls out into the room.

There’s no response but he feels warmth brush against him. It’s soothing.

-

Kun rarely gets visits.

The only one who has ever made the trek this way is Ten, who takes the train that runs this way once every morning and takes the one back towards the city once each night. Ten has visited twice now, the first time was awkward, to say the least. Kun imagines it’s always awkward attempting to navigate a relationship with an ex-lover as friends. He imagines it’s the guilt that keeps Ten around, knowing he’s the reason Kun has even exiled himself.

“You… are you okay Kun?” Ten asks after they eat an early dinner and split a bottle of wine, a lovely merlot that Ten has always been fond of.

“What do you mean,” he asks.

“You just seem so lonely here. I wish you would consider moving back to the city.”

“I like the quiet out here,” he replies. He likes the peace of people not knowing anything about him. He likes his house. He likes the space between him and Ten.

He doesn’t mention to him how he feels less lonely now.

“I miss you,” Ten says.

Kun doesn’t reply, where once he would have done anything to have Ten say that to him, beg him back into the city, beg for him back, he’s alright without him.

When the door closes and Kun watches Ten walk away from the window in the parlor, he hears the trademark creaking across the room. He smiles to himself, knowing Jaehyun is here. He wonders what he looks like. For some reason he’s sure he’s lovely.

-

Jaehyun comes to him in his dreams that night. Kun knows it’s him, he can tell by the warm caress on his face.

“My lovely Kun,” he says. His voice is a warm baritone that Kun wants to drown in. It feels like his siren call. “Am I not doing a good job keeping you company?”

“You are,” Kun replies.

“You don’t need him,” Jaehyun says. Kun’s dream is flooded with images of Ten before being suddenly replaced with the feeling of Jaehyun on him, the gentle caress of hands on his face, the feeling of fingertips running down his chest, hands gripping and running up and down his thighs.

“You’re all I need,” Kun replies honestly.

“Then why won’t you say my name,” he asks sadly.

“You won’t hurt me?”

Jaehyun smiles and Kun knows he should be wary of it, but all he feels is a sense of warmth and want. Jaehyun’s hands start to trace patterns down his chest again. It almost feels like being worshipped.

“You are the last person I would hurt, Kun.”

Kun startles awake, quickly reaching down to his stomach where he swears he feels the warmth of Jaehyun’s hand still.

His mind swims with thoughts of Jaehyun, faceless Jaehyun with a voice warm like honey.

  
  


-

Kun is laying in his bed the next night, staring up at the ceiling in the dark as he hears the floorboards creak around the bedroom. All day he's thought of his dream from the night before. While making his tea he swore he could feel Jaehyun casually grip his waist, he felt him run a hand along his shoulders while he was writing. Jaehyun is everywhere but he wants him _here_.

“Jaehyun,” Kun says quietly, barely audible.

It’s enough.

Suddenly there’s a weight on him, straddling his hips with hands resting on his chest, a man where before there was nothing. Jaehyun is more beautiful than anything he could have dreamed up. His hair is an unnatural looking honey brown and his eyes are a matching honey color. He has dimples and his eyes crinkle as he smiles at Kun.

“Kun,” he says tenderly. “I’ve wanted to touch you properly for so long. You’ve been lonely for so long, haven’t you? After him. Just waiting for me to find you.”

Jaehyun is wearing a shirt and pants but Kun can still feel the warmth radiating from his skin.

Kun wants to be touched by him so badly, wants to really feel his hands all over him. But he doesn’t want Jaehyun to leave him now that he's here.

“You’re so lovely,” Kun says softly. He wants to say so much more.

Jaehyun smiles at him, full of dimples and crescent eyes that give off an inexplicable amount of warmth that Kun has never experienced before, as if he understands what he's trying to say without saying it. He rolls off of him, laying next to him and wrapping him up in his arms.

“My sweet Kun,” Jaehyun murmurs into Kun’s hair, “Mine.”

He doesn’t remember his dreams but he remembers the warmth and wakes up the same way he fell asleep, in Jaehyun’s warm arms.

He’s still asleep so Kun takes advantage to look at him. He looks no different than a human other than how he seems otherworldly with his beauty. He's easily the most beautiful creature Kun has ever seen. It's astonishing that he's here with him, that he's still here with him. He knows if it were any other incubus they would have fucked Kun and been gone the next morning. Jaehyun is still here though, Jaehyun didn't even try. Kun wonders if he _wants_ to be here.

-

Jaehyun treats him like a lover.

He listens to Kun talk about his books and his stories. He asks him about his life, his family, his friends. He helps Kun cook and clean and take care of his house. He integrates himself seamlessly into Kun’s lonely life, making it everything but lonely. He begins to clean up the outside of the property, telling Kun about the flowers and herbs he wants to grow.

Jaehyun touches him all the time. He holds Kun’s hand. He shares a bed with him. It’s the only thing that reminds Kun that he’s sharing his home with an incubus: Jaehyun’s intrinsic need to touch.

“I’m not supposed to, but I love you quite dearly,” Jaehyun says one night as he sits at Kun’s feet in front of the fireplace.

“I don’t want you to leave me,” Kun confesses.

Jaehyun looks up at him with dark hungry eyes. “I won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”

Jaehyun tells him all the time how he feels after that night.

He showers Kun with affection, making sure he knows how much he loves him. Kun believes him. Kun begins to kiss Jaehyun good morning and good night and Jaehyun rightfully takes that as an invitation to kiss Kun all the time, all over.

They curl up in front of the fire during another cool night.

“Mmm Kun,” Jaehyun says as he stretches, causing his shirt to lift and showing a dusting of hair, “Love you.”

Kun finally decides to broach the subject. “Is that why you won’t--”

Jaehyun clears the space between them before Kun can even blink, wrapping himself around him, beginning to kiss his neck. Kun melts into the sensation. 

“Is that why I won’t bed you the way I’m supposed to?” Jaehyun says into his skin, “Yes. I can’t leave you, Kun. You were so lonely. They’re always lonely but you were different. I was intrigued by you, all alone in this big house far from your friends. So lovely and kind even after you figured it out, after you finally called out to me.”

Jaehyun laughs and begins to suck at Kun’s neck, making Kun moan loudly.

“Why did you finally say my name, darling?”

“I wanted your company,” Kun admits, “Especially after Ten came.”

Jaehyun nearly growls at the mention of Ten, a deep-seated noise that Kun feels against him.

“I wanted you to pick me,” Jaehyun whispers in Kun’s ear. “That’s why I came to you that night.”

Kun grabs Jaehyun’s cheeks, looking him straight in the eyes, and kisses him softly. “I did.”

-

Ten comes to visit again, this time with his friend Youngho.

Jaehyun disappears when Kun sees them approach the house, leaving him one last kiss on the cheek as Ten knocks on the door.

Kun wants them to leave.

Youngho is odd—he doesn’t want him in his home anymore. There's something about him that Kun doesn't like, that sets him on edge, waiting for something to go wrong.

But there’s no other option so he entertains them like he would with just Ten. He makes them a hearty lunch with some of the local produce, a stew that he's been meaning to make, tells them about how the town is, how his writing is going. He does all he can to be the best host until he can finally be back with Jaehyun again.

“Kun-ge,” Ten says worriedly. “Have you thought about having the house blessed?”

“Why would I do that?” Kun is now nervous, especially when he gets an odd look from Youngho, as if he knows everything.

“It feels... weird in here,” Youngho says.

“Really weird. It’s different from last time. Are you safe here?”

Kun tries his best to be nonchalant, he doesn’t want them to pick up on anything that may seem strange. “I’m fine. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Really, everything is fine. I'm happy here. Comfortable.”

“Really Kun,” Youngho says, “I know we’ve just met but you should let me cleanse your house. It just seems like something is really off.”

“No. I really think it’s okay,” He says, a fake smile plastered on his face. He can tell they can sense Jaehyun's presence. He hates that Youngho has said a single thing about it. He’s a stranger, a guest to his home. Who is he to say a thing about what it feels like here.

His entire demeanor changes after that. They don’t bring it up again but Youngho does leave the room at some point to let Ten and Kun talk privately.

“Kun,” Ten starts, “Have you been having company?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Other than everything else, it doesn’t feel empty. It feels settled. Kun, what’s going on, you can tell me anything. I’m worried.”

Kun finally hits his breaking point. He doesn’t care to listen to Ten anymore, undermining him and his unconventional happiness without actually knowing anything. The audacity of Ten to bring a stranger to his home, a stranger who Kun knows means something to Ten, who sets off a warning in the back of his mind that he’s meant to be wary of him.

“Who is Youngho, Ten.”

“He’s—a friend.”

Kun can’t help the edge in his voice. “A friend the way I was your friend?”

“Kun.”

“It’s getting a bit late, you should head back to town for your train soon.”

“Kun-ge,” Ten pleads.

At this point, their raised voices bring Youngho back into the room.

“Is everything alright?” he asks curiously, eying Kun with a suspicion that makes his skin crawl.

Kun nods and walks out of the parlor, the two of them following him.

“I do think it’s time for you to head out. It’s quite chilly when the sun sets and the station is a good place to wait.”

Kun watches the two of them put on their overcoats and Youngho wraps a scarf around Ten’s neck.

“It was nice seeing you,” he says. “And nice meeting you, Youngho.”

He leads them towards the door.

Something feels odd about the house and Kun can’t believe he didn’t notice it sooner. He realizes he needs to stop Ten from leaving and talk to him without telling him too much. He can’t let Ten do what he does here. And Youngho. Youngho too, now that he realizes what he needs to be looking for. It's as if he can't feel Jaehyun's warmth anymore and it _scares_ him.

“Wait,” Kun says, reaching out and grabbing Ten’s arm to stop him from leaving, “Ten can we talk quickly?”

Ten nods and follows Kun back into the living room, leaving Youngho in the entryway.

“I don’t know what you think is happening,” Kun says, picking his words deliberately, “But it’s not what you think. I would appreciate it if you trusted me and understand that I am more than capable of protecting myself.”

“Gege what is in your house,” Ten says concerned, grabbing Kun's arm. “Please tell me, let me understand. I know you’re capable but I’m still worried. You mean a great deal to me and I want to make sure you’re safe here alone.”

Something must give him away.

“You’re not alone, here are you,” Ten catches on. “What is it, Kun?”

“It’s. He’s.”

“Kun-ge.”

“I _promise_ , It’s not. He’s…” He doesn’t know what to say, but at this point, Kun is not above begging. “Please Ten. I have _never_ asked you for anything.”

Ten sighs. “I won’t let Youngho do anything then. Whatever ‘he’ is, he might be gone for a little because of our presence. Don’t worry too much, I promise neither of us will do or have done anything permanent.”

“Thank you.”

Ten pulls Kun into a tight hug. “Be careful, please. I’ll come back next month and you better be okay.”

“I will be. Thank you, Ten.”

After they leave, Kun goes into his kitchen and turns on the oven to heat up his kettle. His hands are shaking.

“Jaehyun?” he calls out.

There’s no response, no sound, no feeling of him, no nothing. It’s as if he’s disappeared.

He tries not to panic, he’s sure Jaehyun is just hiding because of them, just like Ten told him he might be. The kettle whistles and he grabs two teacups from his cupboard, filling both with tea, and carries them out into the study where he and Jaehyun usually take their tea.

“Jaehyun,” he calls out again, concern beginning to creep into his voice.

Both of their teas go cold.

-

Jaehyun doesn’t return that night, not even in Kun’s dreams. Or the next day. He wonders if Ten lied to him when he said he and Youngho didn’t do anything, wouldn’t do anything permanent.

Kun takes out the ouija board again.

He takes it each day for a week, asking only one question: Is Jaehyun here? There’s never a response and he closes out each session more and more depressed.

He talks out loud, hoping he can hear him and that it somehow brings Jaehyun back to him.

He drinks one night, a bottle of whiskey that Youngho had given him. He finishes the bottle and his body feels warm the way it used to around Jaehyun.

He wonders if Jaehyun can hear him. He ends up in his bedroom with a glass of water by side, slowly taking sips to clear his mind. He thinks of the way Jaehyun touches him.

“I miss you so much,” he says quietly. He runs his hands down his chest, imagining they’re the warmth of Jaehyun’s instead.

“Come back to me, Jaehyunnie,” Kun calls out one last time, spent, before giving into sleep.

As he begins to wake in the middle of the night, he feels warm.

“It’s okay my love, I’m here. Go back to sleep, you need rest,” Jaehyun says.

“Jaehyunnie?” Kun can’t believe this is real, that he finally has him back. “What took you so long?”

“Shhh love. Sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Jaehyun’s hands are all over him.

He can't believe he's here, that those are his hands on him.

"You're here," he says in wonder.

"Kun you should sleep, you look so exhausted darling," Jaehyun says softly. He slowly runs his hands up and down his back, lulling Kun to sleep.

When Kun awakens again the warmth in his bed is gone but his house feels like his home again. Everything is clean, Kun unable to do anything while Jaehyun was gone.

“I’m heating up water for a bath for you,” Jaehyun says, smiling widely and dimples on display.

Kun runs into his arms.

“Missed you,” Kun says into his chest, “Where were you?”

“You know a lot more about things than you let on, don’t you Kun? Like your… friend being a medium?”

Kun bites his lip, “I was aware, yes.”

“More than just aware, I’m sure. It’s okay. His new lover is also one. So powerful. They travel with wards, I wonder who’s bothering them. It seems like something a few characters I know would do.”

Jaehyun grins widely at that idea.

“But they set up extra wards because of me. Nothing permanent or strong, but it took so long to break. They were going to do something permanent. They began to and stopped though.”

Jaehyun slips his hands under Kun’s sleep shirt and traces circles down his stomach towards the waistband of his pants.

Kun melts into the warmth of his touch.

“I talked to Ten,” Kun starts. Jaehyun hisses at the mention of his name. “I told him to trust me and that I was safe here and you weren’t going to hurt me.”

“And he believed you,” Jaehyun says in disbelief.

“He did. I’ve never asked him for anything, even when I could. He owed me that.”

Jaehyun sucks in a breath. It’s the first time Kun has ever seen him be anything less than composed. He presses a kiss to Kun’s forehead, so gentle and loving.

"He could have kept you from me," Jaehyun says. "They were going to. I would have ruined them, trying to keep me away from my love, my light."

Kun leans up to kiss Jaehyun's chapped lips. Jaehyun's hands wander to the swell of his ass, pulling him in tighter, trying to minimize any space between them.

“I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault, my love,” Jaehyun says, pulling away and peppering Kun’s neck with kisses. “They don’t know, they don’t get it.”

“They don’t,” Kun confirms.

They don’t know. Jaehyun loves him, he’s sure of it. Ten and Youngho just don’t know, don’t understand how good he is. It feels cliched to say he’s not like the others — but he’s not. He knows what he’s feeling from Jaehyun, he knows it’s real. Jaehyun has never forced him to do anything. Jaehyun can take and take and take but he doesn’t. Jaehyun has been here for months and wants to stay, going against his very nature for Kun.

Kun has been careful of it—he doesn’t play around with his feelings. He keeps them safe and guarded, especially after Ten. If he willingly has let Jaehyun in it means something.

Jaehyun is always tender with him, but tonight is unlike any night before. Usually, Jaehyun pulls Kun into his chest, wrapping himself around Kun but this time he’s on Kun’s chest, seeking out his comfort.

“I don’t know what makes you so different,” Jaehyun says quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“You make me feel human,” he confesses. “You make me reject every single thing about my very nature, Kun. I’m always so terrified you’ll reject me one day. I couldn’t take that. I would leave if you asked me to.”

"Jaehyun," Kun breathes out. He's not sure what to say to him, how to comfort him. He feels the waves of anxiety rippling through Jaehyun, the uneasiness of his breathing.

Kun shows his love in different ways. He stays close to Jaehyun when he writes. He brings him tea when he's in the middle of reading a novel. He buys vegetables and fruit from the market in town with recipes Jaehyun likes in mind. He buys peach juice when one of the local farmers has it available. He presses kisses to the crown of Jaehyun's head when he sits in front of the fireplace on the carpet in front of his chair. He doesn't tell him though. He always hopes his actions speak for him the way he wants them to, the way he intends.

"I love you," Kun finally says, adoration overflowing.

"Kun," he breathes out. He pushes at Kun's shirt until he gets the message to remove it. Jaehyun sucks marks all over Kun’s body, the wet heat of his tongue tracing patterns all over. Kun is never used to the way Jaehyun looks at him as if he wants to devour him whole. He isn't used to anything about Jaehyun's affection for him.

Jaehyun kisses and sucks marks along his torso constantly but Kun has yet to get used to the feeling of it. It feels like he’s being worshipped, the church that Jaehyun still is astounded he’s allowed into. Jaehyun worships at the altar that is his skin, his body, his soul.

"So lovely," Jaehyun suddenly says, "Love you so much."

After the first one, words flow out of Kun like a sieve. "I love you too, I missed you, I'm so relieved you're back."

“Mine,” he says. “Mine, mine, mine.”

Kun has never felt more loved than he does with Jaehyun.

-

Jaehyun will occasionally spend part of a day away.

Kun is always anxious about it until he comes back but he just kisses him softly, reminding him of his promise to never leave him.

“I’m doing this for us,” he says one day, “I’m so close to figuring it out my love.”

-

I know how we can stay together,” Jaehyun says one night as he runs his hands possessively through Kun’s hair. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” Kun replies.

He’s not going to let another opportunity to separate them come about.

Jaehyun writes him a list of herbs and plants to pick up in town the next morning.

“It’s been a while since you’ve come down,” Yixing, the florist says. “We were beginning to get worried.”

“I was just a bit under the weather,” Kun responds, “I’m feeling much much better now.”

“This bouquet will help brighten things up,” Yixing replies with a bright smile.

Jaehyun carefully cuts up the flowers: a forget-me-not, a globed amaranth, and a heliotrope. He mixes it with witch hazel, cinnamon, some type of wing that Kun almost doesn’t want to know its origin, and some seeds he had brought home on one of his days out of the house carefully. He puts it all in the kettle and they wait for the whistle.

Jaehyun crawls up and sits on Kun’s lap facing him, hugging him tightly.

“Never going to let something like that happen again,” he says determinedly. “You looked so tired, so sad without me.”

Kun breathes in Jaehyun’s scent. “I was. Never again, Jaehyun.”

When the kettle whistles, Jaehyun hops up and pours the tea into the teacup he usually uses.

“This part is… a lot,” he says. “Please don’t worry.”

He grabs a knife from the kitchen and Kun watches in horror as he carefully slices his palm and lets drops of his black as night blood drip into the tea, causing the tea to hiss.

“You have to do it too,” Jaehyun murmurs.

Kun nods and reaches out for the knife and wipes it clean with a towel.

He takes a deep breath and carefully cuts his palm the same way Jaehyun did, hissing out in pain as he watches red drops join the mixture. When enough falls, Jaehyun pushes his hand away and puts a cloth over it, adding pressure to stop the bleeding.

He kisses Kun all over his face.

“You did so well, my love.”

“Now what?”

Jaehyun grimaces. “You have to drink it before we sleep together, whenever you’re ready. It’ll bind me to you and I’ll be yours.”

Kun realizes this is the first time Jaehyun has phrased it that way.

-

Kun wakes up in the morning feeling well-rested. Jaehyun has already gone downstairs, his place in bed still warm. He prefers the mornings he turns over and sees Jaeyhun next to him, the sunlight filtering in from the window making him glow but there's also something so special about mornings where Jaehyun truly treats the house like it's his own as well. The domesticity of sharing a home. He makes up his mind then.

He goes downstairs to the kitchen where the mixture is still sitting on the table in a teacup from yesterday.

Kun hears Jaehyun moving about in the study, the kettle still warm from when he made himself tea. Kun takes a moment to examine it. It's a deep claret red, reminding Kun of the fact that both his and Jaehyun's blood is in this. It should be more unsettling than it is. The texture is odd as he drinks it, it's thick like wine but it doesn’t taste bad. A relief.

When he finds Jaehyun laying on the chaise lounge in the study holding a book in his hand, he finds himself drawn to him. He wants to touch him so badly. Needs to. He snatches the book from his hands and puts it on the side table. When Jaehyun shoots him an inquisitive look, Kun just climbs on top of him, straddling his lap.

Jaehyun’s eyes turn completely dark like black marbles. It’s hypnotizing. It’s the most, well, demonic Jaehyun has looked.

“You drank it,” Jaehyun says mesmerized, “You’re sure?”

Kun nods, replying, “yes,” and Jaehyun grins in return.

“You know, my darling, I heard everything you were saying to me the whole time,” He says, grabbing Kun’s waist tightly. “Heard you beg for me while touching yourself the way I should be doing. I wanted you so badly Kun. I wanted to take you all the time. I didn’t even want to use any of my powers on you. Wanted you to want me.”

Kun can’t help the way he grinds against Jaehyun’s hardening cock. “I wanted you so badly. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me for me.”

“Because I’m an incubus?” Jaehyun teases. “Oh, my sweet Kun. You’re so lovely, I just wanted you. I didn’t know I could love until you.”

Kun flushes at his confession.

“Can I make you mine now,” Jaehyun asks.

“Yes,” Kun says breathlessly.

Kun closes his eyes and Jaehyun kisses him on the mouth, affection radiating from him. Jaehyun feels like coming home. Suddenly, he's everywhere, his mouth sucking and kissing a path from his neck to his belly button. He pulls down Kun’s pants and traces the trail of hair down, brushing against his cock before beginning to knead at his thighs.

“Every inch of you is so lovely,” Jaehyun says lovingly, “All mine.”

“Only yours,” Kun replies.

The way Jaehyun possessively grabs at Kun’s thighs makes his head spin. He can’t get over how good Jaehyun’s hands feel on him. Every touch is better than anything Kun has ever experienced, Jaehyun’s expert hands and mouth working wonders on his body.

Jaehyun suddenly stops and stares at Kun, as if he’s trying to memorize every inch of his body. He feels shy under his attention.

“It always feels like you’re worshipping me,” Kun admits shyly.

Jaehyun looks up at Kun and smiles softly, unlike any other look he’s given him so far.

“Who needs a church when I have you?”

Kun flushes and when Jaehyun finally wraps his hand around his cock, the heat of his hand makes Kun moan loudly.

Jaehyun smiles wickedly, the expression coupled with his all-black eyes makes Kun want him desperately. “No one else is going to touch you. All mine, mine only. No one else is ever going to see you like this, see how lovely you look moaning and writhing.”

Jaehyun flips him over and Kun feels utterly exposed as he pulls apart his cheeks. Jaehyun’s mouth on him is unlike anything he’s ever experienced. He deftly fucks into him with his tongue, slowly adding his fingers.

“Jaehyun,” he moans loudly.

“Mine,” he growls loudly, “Mine, mine, mine.”

Kun feels like he's losing track of everything except the feeling of Jaehyun's fingers in him.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, my love,” Jaehyun says. “Is that alright?”

“Yes,” Kun begs. “Fuck me.”

Jaehyun’s all-black eyes are so mesmerizing and Kun loses himself in them as Jaehyun finally enters him, feeling like he’s being split apart.

“You take me so well,” Jaehyun growls, “My good boy, so perfect for my cock.”

Jaehyun’s words leave him dizzy with want.

Kun feels like he’s in a daze, all he can think of is how good Jaeyhun’s hands feel digging into his waist, probably leaving bruises and how his cock keeps hitting the spot that makes him sees stars but he’s nowhere close to coming, he feels like he could get fucked for hours like this. When Jaehyun suddenly pulls out, he feels like he's going to cry from the feeling of emptiness. Jaehyun kisses him roughly, sucking a dark mark onto his neck.

He gets up and smiles widely at Kun. Kun feels like he’s on fire as he looks at Jaehyun, his muscular body on full display. He wants to trace the lines of his stomach, taste every inch of his skin. He briefly realizes that if this all works, he’ll actually get to do all of that.

“I want you to ride me,” Jaehyun says, pulling Kun out of his thoughts and back in the moment.

Kun wants nothing more than to do that. He scrambles up and shoves Jaehyun down onto the lounge, straddling him and lining up his cock to his entrance, and slowly slides down. He feels so full and desperate.

Jaehyun moans loudly as Kun sets the pace, his hands on Jaehyun’s abs as he fucks himself on his cock.

Kun feels drunk on Jaehyun, never wanting any of this to end and he momentarily realizes that this is why people summon incubi.

“Jaehyun,” Kun moans wantonly.

Jaehyun grins widely, “You look so good like this.” 

He suddenly grabs Kun’s hips, making him stop moving, and manages to flip them over with ease.

“I’m going to let you come now, alright,” Jaehyun purrs. “I’m gonna make a mess of you.”

“Please,” Kun begs and he feels his balls tighten up, ready to come at any moment, “Anything for you. Everything for you, Jaehyun.”

“That’s right, for me,” Jaehyun says, a deep growl emitting from his chest that makes Kun gasp and his hips stutter, “Dirty little slut falling in love with an incubus, even when your little snake friend tried to keep you from me. But you’re mine. No one’s gonna keep you from me anymore.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kun chants in time with Jaehyun’s thrusts. 

Jaehyun’s voice suddenly turns sweet. “I’m yours too, though. Love you so much, Kun. My sweet Kun, I’m never leaving your side again.”

Kun gasps and the tears flow from his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with everything. Kun’s vision goes black as he comes harder than he’s ever come in his life. Jaehyun keeps fucking into him until he pulls out and covers Kun’s chest and stomach with his come.

The last thing Kun remembers is Jaehyun rubbing his come into his skin before blacking out.

-

When Kun wakes up, he’s wrapped up in a blanket on his bed alone.

“Jaehyun,” he calls out panicked.

The relief he experiences as he goes down the stairs and sees Jaehyun in the kitchen, shirtless and sleepily heating up tea and making breakfast for them is insurmountable.

He looks the same as always, nothing feels different.

Jaehyun turns his head to look back at him and tilts his head in confusion. Kun just slinks up behind him and hugs him tightly, resting his head on his back.

“You’re here,” he says quietly.

“I told you,” Jaehyun says warmly, “That I wouldn’t leave you.”

Jaehyun turns around and pulls Kun into his chest.

Everything about this feels improbable and he knows he’s going to have to explain a lot to Ten but right now it doesn’t matter. He has Jaehyun, his love, he’s not leaving him. He’s going to wake up with Jaehyun next to him. He’s going to keep feeling Jaehyun’s hands on him. He’s going to keep feeling the amount of love Jaehyun gives him every second of the day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> laughs nervously I'm still bad at writing smut I'm so sorry.
> 
> [talk to me about nct or wayv<3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
